Un día de tantos
by Alice E. Berzelius
Summary: Oz es un pequeño conejito de peluche, el solamente puede observar todo a su alrededor y pensar, su conciencia se desarrolla muy lentamente. Hoy la pequeña Alice volvió a jugar con él, y esta vez le enseña algo nuevo.


Holi~Holi x3 Bueno, esta historia viene de un _role _bastante crack que he tenido con mi querida Partner Luca :3 Que hizo a su OzuPlushi~ y yo a mi BabyAlice, y surgió todo esto. En realidad había narración de Alice, pero dejarlo solo con la del Plushi se me hizo adorable~

Espero les guste. Nosotras disfrutamos mucho hacerlo ^^

* * *

_Ella es muy cálida, me gusta su sonrisa, me gusta verle reír. Y a ella le gusta morderme, como si fuese algo comestible. Pero así está bien. Eso le hace feliz, al menos eso creo.  
_

_Ella me dio un nombre, no recuerdo bien cual era, pero adoro cuando me llama por él. Su voz es como una melodía que me alimenta, como si mi conciencia se fuese desarrollando gracias a ella. No puedo moverme, solo cuando ella me alza en brazos aunque a veces me hace girar por el aire. Bueno, aun así lo adoro. Porque Ella es como aquellas parpadeantes luces del Abyss. Que me llenan de vida… ¡Gracias! Aunque no pueda decírtelo directamente. Aunque no puedas oírme… ¡Gracias Alice!_

_Yo aún no sé qué hago aquí, o cual es mi misión o lo que sea que haga en este mundo. Pero si algo tengo entendido, a mi corta conciencia que he adquirido… es que le quiero proteger. No importa cómo ni bajo qué circunstancias ella se encuentre, yo quiero protegerle. Ella me da mi espacio, ella me da… ¿cariño? ¿Así se llama ese cálido sentimiento que Ella me transmite cuando me abraza? ¿Cuándo me muerde? ¿Cariño? Pues… se siente bien bonito, no lo niego. Aunque… me da algo de miedo cuando Ella clava sus dientes en mi felposa composición. Pero como he dicho, Ella es feliz y si es feliz haciendo eso… _

—Oz…—

_¿Huh? ¡Hey! ¡Ese es mi nombre! ¡Ella me está llamando por mi nombre! ¿Pueden oírle? ¡Oh Alice! Me has hecho recordar mi nombre. No sé porque lo has escogido, pero que tú me lo hayas puesto se siente muy bien. Demasiado bien. Me hace sentir parte de un algo que es todo. ¿Por qué? No tengo idea aun, solo soy un conejo de felpa…  
_

_Pero cuando ella me llama así pues… me invade la alegría, si es que así puedo llamarle al arremolinamiento de luces que se genera en mis orbes. Aunque también eso significa… ¡Que me va a morder! ¡Ay! _

_Hoy sería otro de esos días en los que Ella decide jugar con todos nosotros. Y cuando digo "nosotros" me refiero a todos sus juguetes y peluches. Recuerdo claramente como aquel extraño hombre vendado le traía a diario distintos tipos de juguetes para su entretenimiento. Pero Ella los rechaza uno tras otro, y el pobre hombre lo único que hace es acomodarlos sobre esta alta repisa. Algún día ella les tomara cariño, tanto así como el cariño que me tiene a mí. A veces pienso que todos ellos me odian. Ella me elige a mí para jugar, Ella me elige a mí para dormir o incluso cuando sale de paseo, me toma en brazos y mordisqueo va y mordisqueo viene, me lleva a mí a conocer el mundo exterior._

_Como dije, hoy es uno de esos días en que Ella quiere jugar. Pero no está el hombre vendado para que pueda alcanzarme hasta donde esta ella. Ah, debo esperar hasta que él llegue para ello… Pero, ella no parece decidida a ello, se ha paseado por la habitación hasta encontrar una silla un poco alta en la cual se subió. Se veía muy contenta por ello, aunque por un momento pareció asustada. ¡Al fin me pudo tomar entre sus pequeñas manos!_

_¿Huh? ¿Alice? ¿Qué estás haciendo pequeña? Haha, tu voz de monstruo… me da algo de miedo. Me estremezco de solo pensar que me morderás y…_

_Huh, ¿estás bien? ¿Te has lastimado? Sabía que era mejor esperar a que aquel hombre vendado viniera a bajarme, te has caído un poco fuerte. ¡Alice! ¿Huh? No llores, no, no… Todo está bien. Solo fue una caída, aunque sé que debió doler. Ya, ya, ¡vamos! ¡Me has podido alcanzar! ¡Mírame! ¡Mírame Alice! ¡Estoy aquí!_

_—Oz…—_

_ Huh… ¡Sí! ¿Lo ves? Estoy aquí para ti. Siempre te cuidare, no importa lo que pase. ¡Oh! ¡M-me estrujas muy fuerte! Coff-coff, huh, mucho mejor. _

—¿Tú me cuidarás siempre, Oz?—

_No tienes por qué llorar, recuerda que todo tiene solución, ¿sí? Adoro tu sonrisa, regálame una… No llores… Yo te cuido, ¡es una promesa!_

_Vaya ¡Que susto! ¿Lo ves Alice? ¡Todo está bien! Aunque me quedo algo preocupado por si te has hecho mucho daño… Haha, gracias por ese abrazo. ¡Te extrañe tanto! ¡Déjame estar contigo el día de hoy! El hombre vendado no vendrá, ¿verdad? ¡Ha roto su promesa por tercera vez! Le daré su merecido un día de estos por no llevarte a pasear y… ¡AHH! ¡AAlice! Mis orejitas… ¡Duele! ¡Ouch! Ah... Bueno, si así te sientes mejor, ¡huh! Dejare que me muerdas como siempre. Aunque prefiero los abrazos. Son tan cálidos y bonitos. ¡Siempre afirmare eso de ti! ¡Hey! Ten cuidado con la parte de atrás. A veces pienso que se terminaran rajando mis costuras. Aunque no sé cómo, al otro día amanezco intacto… ¿Sera por estas luces que siempre están alrededor de mis orbes? ¿Son ustedes? ¡Gracias!_

_—_Eres tan... ¡Comestible!—

_¿Ah? Alice me llamo comestible… Eso es bueno, ¿verdad? Huh, la pequeña Alice tiene hambre… ¿Dónde está el señor vendado con su carne? O en todo caso, ¿Dónde está su fiesta de té? ¡Alice no se pierde ninguna fiesta de té! ¿Huh? _

_—_¡Oh!—Exclamaste con una tremenda sonrisa.— ¡Eres mi mejor amigo! ¡Te quiero, Oz!

_¿Mejor amigo? ¿Me quieres? Alice… ¿esas son formas de cariño que expresan los humanos? A veces no te entiendo demasiado, pero el que sonrías me hace feliz. El que sonrías es la verdadera razón por la que estoy aquí..._

_—_Pero... ¿Tú sabes que es querer?—

_¿Qué si sé que es querer? Ah… pues… ¡Tú! Eso es querer… ¿O me equivoque?_

_—_Te enseñaré que es...—

_ ¡Huh! ¡E-Espera! Está bien, está bien, no sé qué es, ¡pero no me lances! No, no, ¡No!... Ah, menos mal. Solo te has puesto de pie y caminado entre todos tus juguetes. ¡Alice! Has pisado a algunos... Doy gracias a que no soy ellos, realmente me dolería mucho y me pondría triste..._

_¿Ah? ¡Uwaah! Hahaha, ¡eso fue divertido! Aunque me maree un poco, pero solo un poquito, ten cuidado cuando te dejes caer al suelo, puedes volver a lastimarte pequeña. Ah, ahora sí, eso está mejor, cuando me sientas en tu regazo me siento como cuando la Alice blanca sienta a aquel gatito en el suyo ¡Eso me hace especial! ¿Es así como se dice?._

_—Veamos…—_

_¿Hoy leerás para mí? ¿No que el hombre vendado lo hace para ti? Has pasado algunas paginas al azar, espero que sepas lo que estas haciendo... Al fin escogiste una página, ¿Qué es?_

___—_Umm... Querer es cuando..._—__Hiciste una pausa, al parecer tú tampoco sabías que era... ¡Oh, Alice! ¡Tú puedes!__—_Es cuando hacen esto_—__Señalaste una imagen, era la que abarcaba toda la página._

_¿Huh? ¿Qué es eso? ¿Dos personas abrazadas? ¿Eso es querer? Pues… se parece a cuando tú me abrazas y me cargas. ¿Eso es querer? Quiere decir… que tú… ¡Me quieres mucho!_

_¡Yo también quiero quererte mucho Alice! Algún día... _

* * *

**_¡Gracias por leer!_**

**_¿Review?:3_**


End file.
